


The Sage Rises

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "Sparks fly from his finger tips / Echoed voices in the night/ He's a restless spirit on an endless flight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sage Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Community, [livejournal.com profile] weissvsaiyuki Challenge #5 - "Unnatural Tendencies", inspired by a prompt from [personal profile] chomiji: "Sparks fly from his finger tips / Echoed voices in the night/ He's a restless spirit on an endless flight".

The battle raged inside Hontou Castle, and blood was everywhere.  
  
Goku had never known such excruciating pain. He felt Sanzo's shaking hand on his forehead, pushing at his diadem.  
  
"No," he croaked.  
  
“Finish this,” Sanzo said.  
  
The ancient circlet slipped off. The earth rumbled, and stormclouds gathered overhead.  
  
Seiten Taisei rose into the air, and lightning crackled as blue-white tendrils of energy snaked over his body, healing him. Glancing down at the three unconscious men, he touched blood-matted, golden hair with a claw-tipped finger.  
  
The shadow of the Ox-Demon King fell over him, and then Seiten Taisei howled and charged.


End file.
